


Never Seen That Color Blue

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: "Apparently, you didn't do anything adventurous in high school.""Well I spent so much time worrying about you, when would I have done anything?""Aw, you worried about me.""Of course I did. Shut up."Kirby and Fallon soulmate AU
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Never Seen That Color Blue

**Author's Note:**

> AU where your soulmate's name appears on your wrist after the worst day of your life, and changes color when they're in danger. Don't ask.

Kirby knew three things: 

1\. Fallon Carrington was her soulmate.  
2\. Fallon Carrington had no idea they were soulmates.  
3\. Fallon Carrington thought soulmates were bullshit.

Kirby cried herself to sleep. When she woke up just after midnight on the flight shipping her back home, her wrist was burning. She looked down, and saw the name "Fallon" written in sharp, elegant handwriting. It was blue. She started crying again, cradling her wrist with her best friend's name now there forever. A best friend she was sure she would never see again. 

It made sense to Kirby that Fallon wouldn't know. Kirby being ripped away from her dad, her home, and her best friend with no warning was obviously the worst day of her life, but losing her wouldn't be the worst day of Fallon's. Why would it be? 

The first time Fallon's name changed color on her wrist was petrifying. She knew enough about soulmarks by now. She knew any change meant Fallon was in danger somewhere. It only lasted a few minutes, though, and it was still mostly blue. The next morning on the way to school, she spotted a tabloid with the headline, "Teen heiress crashes car after night of partying." Kirby rolled her eyes at that. Just Fallon being dumb, nothing more. She was okay. 

The same thing happened a few more times. The blue on her wrist would start fading purple, then snap back, and the next day Kirby would see something about her partying or driving drunk or some other stupid decision. 

The first time she saw it any different was Thanksgiving when she was 23 (Fallon was 24). She noticed it while she was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and the name on her wrist turned a deeper, truer purple than she'd ever seen it. She watched it intently. After two minutes, it turned to a mulberry, getting closer and closer to red. Kirby couldn't breathe. And then, two minutes after that, it switched back to blue. Just like that. 

Kirby watched the news closely for a few days after that, but no one mentioned what happened. Blake must've covered it up, she figured. But the name on her wrist still had color. Fallon was still alive. That's what mattered.

It happened again two months later. On Fallon's birthday. Kirby stared at the purple on her wrist, willing it to fade back to blue like it usually does after a few minutes, but it didn't change. 

Over the next day, she checked the news over and over, but nothing. Her wrist changed color a few times. Sometimes to the blue end, sometimes the red. But it stayed colored. So she knew Fallon was okay. She was okay. 

24 hours after the color popped up, Fallon's name suddenly went right back to blue, and that was that. A few hours later, footage surfaced of Fallon bolting out of a warehouse to her family. Kirby's heart broke knowing Fallon had gone through that and she couldn't help. She vowed to never let it happen again. 

That night, she wondered if this was Fallon's day. Maybe she had Kirby's name now. There was no way to be sure. 

When Kirby got the wedding invitation, she knew it was her ticket back in. She was sure Steven hadn't sent it. He probably still thought she set the fire in Fallon's room. But he couldn't takr back the invitation, so she was going. She needed to be there for Fallon the next time something happened. 

Of course, her flight to Atlanta was delayed. She missed the ceremony and the reception. But she still showed up at the manor and waited in the foyer. Smoked a cigarette while she waited. Her father was shocked to see her, confirming her suspicion that only Sam knew she was coming. But when she dropped her cigarette on the floor to put it out, she glanced down and realized the name on her wrist was bright red. Worse than she'd even seen it. Shit. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She felt her dad's eyes on her, knew he was putting the pieces together. She looked at him desperately, and he told her that everyone was out in the loft. He tried to follow her out to help somehow, but she was about a thousand times faster. When she made it out to the lawn, saw the building engulfed in flames, she collapsed. 

She couldn't see. 

She couldn't breathe. 

She couldn't think. 

And then someone was next to her, crying, wrapping their arms around her. And Kirby couldn't look but she smelled the vanilla and strawberry mixed in with the smoke from the fire and she knew that scent anywhere. 

Fallon. 

Fallon was okay and she was here and holding her and Kirby didn't need to look at her own wrist to know it was blissfully blue again because Fallon was here and she could breathe again. 

Kirby didn't know how long they sat there, holding each other. She didn't care. Fallon refused an ambulance, with the promise that she would let Kirby drive her to the hospital to get checked out. Eventually, the fire was out and everyone else was gone and it was just Kirby and Fallon in the grass together, grabbing on like they would disappear if they let go of each other. Kirby stroked her name on Fallon's wrist with her thumb. It's resting color was bright red, the opposite of the name on her own wrist. Fallon took her hand and turned to look at her. They leaned in and kissed for a moment before pulling back, foreheads together. 

"How long have you known?" Kirby asked hesitantly. 

"The day after you left..." Fallon replied softly, elicting a gasp from the other girl. 

"That long?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me too." 

"Oh." 

Kirby moved to rest her head on Fallon's shoulder, keeping their fingers laced together. 

"I cried over you the whole flight to Australia. Well, the parts I was awake for. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." 

"I didn't either." 

They were silent for a while, content. It didn't last too long though. Kirby sat up and playfully slapped Fallon's arm. 

"What was that for?" 

"Being an idiot and scaring me half to death every week in high school. Do you know how many times this thing," she gestured to her wrist, "turned purple? How you survived every one of those nights I'll never know." 

Fallon was quick to defend herself, "I was just a dumb teenager having fun! Apparently, you didn't do anything adventurous in high school." 

"Well I spent so much time worrying about you, when would I have done anything?" 

"Aw, you worried about me." 

"Of course I did. Shut up." 

"...That's why I did it, too." 

"What?" 

"All that dumb shit in high school. Partying, drinking. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it hurt." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. Promise." 

"Good." 

"Now can I please take you to the doctor and make sure you're okay?" 

"Fine, if you must," Fallon sighed dramatically. 

"Come on, princess," Kirby teased. "Let's go." 

Fallon fell asleep in the car on the way to the hospital, and Kirby smiled warmly at her peaceful form. She let her mind wander to Thanksgiving for a moment, but she decided she could wait until she was sure Fallon was okay to find out what happened. 

After all, they had forever now.

Kirby knew three things: 

1\. Fallon Carrington was her soulmate.   
2\. She was Fallon Carrington's soulmate.   
3\. She would never let go of Fallon Carrington again. 

"Hey, I thought you hated soulmates." 

"I did." 

"What happened?" 

"You."


End file.
